Story of a Girl
by prettylittleamour
Summary: this is so bad please don't read this


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot/story/whatever. And the song "Story of a Girl" is not mine.

Story of a Girl – Oneshot

Oliver's POV:

_What happened? _I thought as Lilly cried and placed her head on my shoulder. Yesterday she had been so happy, but today she called me on the phone saying something awful happened. "Lilly, what's wrong?" Lilly looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Jarred, he, he..." she hiccupped in the middle of every two words. "He likes someone…someone else" I looked her in the eyes. "What happened Lilly?" "I... I went to the beach, and he, he was kissing, a… a girl. He, he cheated on me! He didn't even care when, when I came up to him. He just laughed; he made me, made me feel like an idiot!" She kept crying as she forced the words out. S_o that's what happened. _Jarred had been dating Lilly since last month, but she really liked him. That's all Miley and Oliver had known about Jarred. So it turns out he was a cheat. _What an awful guy! _Lilly was crying hysterically now, with her head resting on his shoulder.

**_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world…_**

He held her head up, making her look up at him. "Lilly, look at me, okay. I know you probably feel horrible right now, but I promise, I promise Lilly, that that guy, he's an idiot, and you know why? He's the biggest idiot I ever knew, because he gave you up. And I know you probably think you look awful, crying like this. But let me tell you something, I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life. And that guy, is the dumbest person in the world, the world, Lilly, because he overlooked you. I promise that, Lilly, and I will never break that promise." Lilly kept crying, but she payed attention to his words, listening to him. She was embracing Oliver's words, never wanting them to stop. "Thanks Oliver. Really, but I just can't give him up…I thought I was in love."

_**I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...**_

**_How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say..._**

**_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._**

_**How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put of with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today?   
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...**_

"Lilly, that guy's a jerk! Listen to me, okay?"

"You know why he's a jerk?" Oliver said.

Lilly weakly said, "Why?"

"Because he looked at you, and he never saw beauty. Because he kissed you, and he never felt magic. Because he spent time with you, and he took it all for granted. But Lilly, I promise, I've never seen anyone more beautiful, or more magical, or more worth anyone's time. I've never met a more wonderful person than you, Lilly"

**_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._**

"Oliver, thanks. A lot. I'm sorry I was so stupid-" She said, but I stopped her.

"No! Lilly, you aren't stupid; you were just taken in by that horrible person. Everyone has to be, at least once in their life. It's not your fault at all."

_**Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-**_

Lilly's POV:

I looked Oliver in the eye. _Why didn't I realize it before? He's always been there, waiting. Jarred's not the one I want. It's Oliver._

"I love you Oliver", I said. You'd think I'd be afraid, but I was not scared. I already knew what he'd say.

"Lilly…" he said, a bit taken back. I started to worry. _What if he doesn't say the same thing back? _I started to turn the inside side of my eyebrows up, the ends going down. Oliver stroked my cheeks.

"Lilly, I love you too."

We leaned in to kiss, and I never wanted to move away from his arms.

_**This is the story of a girl;  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...**_

This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles. 

Well what did you think? It was my first FanFic and SongFic so please be nice! Yeah, I know it's kind of sappy, but oh well. It is a oneshot, so this is the only chapter. The song is called "Story of a Girl" by Nine Days.


End file.
